Queen of His Heart
by GeminiWolf89
Summary: The Joker and Harley Quinn enjoy Valentines Day together! This is a standalone fic and has no affiliation with Finally Home or All In The Family! I hope you all enjoy! And I apologize for any typos, I finishd writing this on my tablet and am not used to the keyboard yet.


It was the morning of February 13th, the day before Valentines Day, and Joker found himself awake before his Queen. Smirking to himself, he leaned down and kissed her cheek before quickly scrawling a note and leaving it on his pillow for her to find. Standing, the King of Gotham dressed in his signature black pants, purple shirt and silver suit jacket. The clown tucked his pistol into its holster and left the apartment, grabbing Johnny on his way out.

"Where we goin boss?"

"To do a little shopping, Johnny-boy. Tomorrow marks six months since Harls has been home, AND it's….ugh….Valentines Day. Its never been a big deal to me, but it is to her, so…"

"Gonna treat her tomorrow, huh boss?"

"To the best of my abilities, anyways."

Johnny gave the clown a little smirk in the rear-view mirror, before pulling the car to a stop in front of a large strip of stores owned by some of the criminals in Gotham. Joker's right-hand climbed out of the car and opened the back door, allowing the man to exit. Slipping on a pair of sunglasses, Johnny waited until he'd made a decision, and followed him into the chosen store. Within the hour, the clown had spent far more than he'd planned to, and scratched the back of his head at seeing the very back of their van loaded with random items.

"Hm…think I may have gone a bit overboard…"

"It's for Harley, is there such a thing as going overboard for you, boss?"

"Heh…I guess you're right, Johnny. I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Lightly popping his henchman in the shoulder, he chuckled before climbing into the passenger seat of the van, the back seat filled with his purchases. Stealthily hiding away his items, Joker found Harley in the kitchen when he returned to their apartment.

"Oh! Puddin! You're back!"

"Mm hm. Sorry about that, baby, had some stuff to take care of."

Stepping over, the woman wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a loving kiss. His arm wound around her waist and he smirked against her lips, pulling back after a few moments.

"Ya didn't go alone, did ya?"

"Nah, took Johnny with me."

"Good. Where'd you two go, anyways?"

"Like I said, just had some business to deal with."

Lifting an eyebrow at him, Harley reached over to the counter and grabbed her coffee cup before leaning back against the wall next to them. Stepping over to the counter himself, Joker secured a cup of coffee for himself before heading off into the living room and sitting down on the couch. It wasn't long before she joined him, playfully putting her feet in his lap with a grin. Instead of shooting her a glare and pushing them off him as he normally would, the clown smirked and rested a hand on her shins.

"You know what tomorrow is, puddin?"

"Tuesday?"

"No! Well, yes, but its Valentines Day!"

"Harls, not this again…"

"I gotcha somethin nice, Mistah J. I think you'll like it."

Shaking his head when she leaned over and kissed his cheek and moved her legs, he watched as she got up and moved back into the kitchen. Putting her cup in the sink, the Queen of Gotham moved over to the large window by the fireplace and opened it, taking a deep breath. Grunting, he sat his cup aside and stood up as well, moving over and standing behind her, hands on her waist.

"Something wrong?"

"Nah, just enjoying the view."

Joker pressed his lips to the back of her head briefly before sitting down on the couch with his laptop. The clown opened the computer and started doing some work, sending various emails to various business partners. The day seemed to fly by, and it wasn't long before the two were curled together in bed. When morning rolled around, he woke her up and the pair shared breakfast. Around six that night, Joker sent her on an errand with Johnny. Once she was gone, he smirked and moved to where he'd stowed his items the night before, and went about preparing the apartment. Finishing up with the last candle, he tucked his lighter into his pocket and stepped back. Hearing the familiar click of her heels in the hallway, he grinned and leaned on the bar behind him.

"Puddin! I'm…back…"

Stopping in her tracks, Harley found herself greeted by dozens of twinkling candles and soft music. Blinking, she stepped into their apartment and closed the door behind her. Wandering through the dimly lit area, she completely missed her King standing in the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Harls."

Jumping slightly, she turned around and her mouth dropped open at the sight that greeted her. Joker was standing before her in a crisp, brand new, purple crushed velvet suit, with a deep red dress shirt and green tie.

"Mistah J…you look…fuck…"

A low chuckle escaped him, and he pushed off the bar, approaching her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Her hands rested on his shoulders, and they met in a gentle, loving kiss.

"There's a surprise waiting for you in the bedroom. Go change and come back, and we'll have dinner."

A little grin curled her lips and she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before turning and walking off into the bedroom. There, lying on the bed, was a medium-length, midnight blue dress with red accent stitching, surrounded by a scattering of black rose petals. Picking it up, the material of the garment made her give a content sigh, as it seemed to be made of pure satin. Carefully changing into the dress, she rejoined her King in the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do all this, yknow, puddin…I know ya aint big on holidays."

"No, but you are. I wanted to do this for YOU, Harls."

Pulling out one of the chairs at their dining room table, the man gestured for her to sit. Moving over to the table, she sat down in the chair hed indicated, and he pushed it back in. It wasnt long before a rather intricate looking meal was placed on the table in front of her, along with a champagne flute full of grape soda. Giggling at the seemingly out of place beverage, she looked up and met his eyes when he sat down across from her.

"Happy Valentines Day, Harls."

"Yknow...if people knew how sweet you were to me in private, I think theyd admit themselves to Arkham, thinkin they were goin insane."

The King of Gotham chuckled and before long, the two of them were enjoying thier food. Harley grinned at him, having thought the man had no idea how to cook.

"This is delicious, Mistah J."

"Good. I was hoping my culinary skills hadnt left me completely."

The pair of them finished their food and moved over to the couch, where they sat with thier grap soda, staring out over the darkened skyline of the city.

"I have two more things for ya, Harls. One is coming, just keep looking out that window."

Cocking her head curiously, she did just that, eyes never straying from the horizon line. Suddenly, and with a loud bang that rattled windows, an explosion sounded somewhere within Gotham. The faint glow of the resulting fire coul be seen, and along with it, the whistle of fireworks goin off was heard. They exploded in a flash of purple, red and blue, and formed the letters J HQ in the sky. Giving a light gasp, she turned her head towards him, only to find him no longer where he had been. Instead of next to her, the man was kneeling on the floor in front of her, and a shiny dimond sparkled up at her from the black velvet box in his hand.

"Marry me, Harley Quinn, Queen of my heart."

"Oh puddin! Of course I will!"

Slipping the ring onto her finger, he grinned and leaned up, catching her in a passionate kiss. The two clowns found their way to the bedroom, where they spent the rest of the night thoroughly exploring one anothers bodies. The King ad Queen of Gotham fell asleep in each others arms just as the sun rose over the horizon, and the sound of sirens was heard.


End file.
